Rufflet
|} Rufflet (Japanese: ワシボン Washibon) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 54. Biology Rufflet is a small avian Pokémon with a blue body. A large white plume of feathers covers its head and three tail feathers extend from its lower back. The feathery ruff extends down past its neck, covering the upper third of its body. Its face is blue with five pointed tips, resembling a mask and crown in contrast to the white feathers surrounding it. Extending from its forehead is a large feather, which is red on the lower half and white on the upper half. The split between the two colors on the feather resembles a zigzag pattern. Rufflet's beak is short and wide, with large eyes on either side. Each eye has a thick black iris with a small white pupil. Its yellow legs and feet are large in comparison to the body. Each foot has four digits: one backwards, and three forwards. The thick, black talons on its feet are strong enough to break even the hardest of berries. Rufflet is extremely aggressive and knowingly provokes opponents larger and more powerful than itself. It sees this as a means of quickly getting stronger. In the anime Major appearances Rufflet made its TV debut appearance in Unrest at the Nursery!. Minor appearances Rufflet made its debut appearance in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. Two Trainers' Rufflet appeared in SM006. A Rufflet will appear in SM008. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga As a child, caught , his first caught Pokémon, when Brav was a Rufflet. agitated the Eaglet Pokémon by accidentally stepping on his food, and he attacked her. Black battles him with the help of Musha, who was then a wild , until Black managed to catch him. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , , Village Bridge}} }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats}} |area=Avia}} |area=Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Scalchop Beach (1F-14F), Ultimate Wilds (B9), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 171}} |area=Dark Land: Boundless Prairie (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- when its Attack is 119 or higher |link= , 'Masamune', , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=628 |name2=Braviary |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia Origin Rufflet, like Braviary, is based on the , specifically a baby eaglet most likely, paralleling Rufflet's position as the start of its evolutionary line. Its color scheme is inspired by the red, white, and blue of the . The single plume on his head also derives from culture.Interview in Nintendo Dream Issue 205 (May 2011), via Fan blog post (Japanese) Its ability to use its talons to crack open nuts and feed itself in the anime is similar to that of s, who are the only known bird species to do so. Name origin Rufflet may be a combination of ''rough, , ruffle, or and eaglet (a young eagle). Washibon may be a combination of 鷲 washi (eagle) and bon (boy, as a prefix or a nickname), ibon (Filipino for bird), or haribon ( ). In other languages and ; possibly in reference to the }} |fr=Furaiglon|frmeaning=From fury or fur and |es=Rufflet|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Geronimatz|demeaning=From and |it=Rufflet|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=수리둥보 Suridungbo|komeaning=From , , and possibly |zh_cmn=毛頭小鷹 / 毛头小鹰 Máotóuxiǎoyīng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Feather-headed eaglet" |ru=Раффлет Rafflet|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brav Notes External links |} de:Geronimatz fr:Furaiglon it:Rufflet ja:ワシボン pl:Rufflet zh:毛头小鹰